luna de sangre
by miku.lok.99
Summary: dime...¿quieres vivir en la hermosa mentira...o.. en la cruel realidad?...
1. Chapter 1

**pues hola! xD aqui les traigo otra historia me e sentido muy inspirada y no.. no me e olvidado de mis otras historias asi que mas tardar mañana las actualizo u espero que lo disfruten! :D**

**!ATENCIÓN IMPORTANTE!**

**pues primero ... una de mis amigas me a dicho que no lo ha entendido pues si otra persona tampoco lo entendió explico:**

**este es como un intro en si no es el comienzo de la historia si no que este pequeño cap juega un rol importante que mas adelante se vera x3 y aparte ya lo tenia listo y no sabia en que otra parte del fic meterlo xD**

* * *

¿?-la luna es hermosa...

dijo alzando su brazo como tratando de tocar la luna

¿?-una hermosa luna de sangre...

* * *

Bajo una hermosa luna llena raramente de un color rojo sangre intenso se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe dentro de un palacio imperial de la era antigua japonesa

¿?-no debemos permitir que viva por más tiempo!

Demonios luchaban impidiendo la entrada al castillo... en el cual había una mujer en sus aposentos tratando de regular su respiración mientras que una anciana lavaba los restos de sangre del pequeño bebe recién nacido entre sus brazos

Mujer-c..como e..esta?

Señora-es una hermosa niña mi lady…

Mujer-m..me alegro… cariño… se acercan…

Dijo refiriéndose a un señor parada a su lado que no aparentaba más de 27 de largo cabello blanco amarrado por una coleta dorada y ojos negros

Señor-lo se… han logrado entrar al palacio…

Mujer-no podemos permitir que se lleven…

¿?-miren a quien encontré….

Señor-que haces acá?!

¿?-yo? Pues vine por mi fututa esposa

Mujer-ella no es nada tuyo!

El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la pareja

¿?-en todo caso ella está marcada tarde o tempranos será mía…

Señor-obasaan llévatelas

Mujer-no! Te mataran!

Señor-obasaan!

Señora-si mi señor… mi lady por aquí por favor…

Mujer-no!

Señor-si llego a morir tu debes vivir por ella… por nuestra pequeña …

Las señora intento salir con la joven mujer y con el bebe en brazos pero le fue imposible…

¿?-alto hay!

Mujer-sera imposible escapar…

Dijo cargando a su hija mientras le ponía un collar pegado al cuello con una pequeña jema que al contacto se volvió de un color rojo profundo

Mujer-obasaan... cuida a mi niña… mi luna…

Señora-si… mi lady…

Mientras la señora volvía a agarrar al bebe en sus brazos y escapaba a un mundo diferente al suyo

Mujer- adiós… mizuki…


	2. Chapter 2

**pues hola! xD estuve bastante ocupada últimamente asi que como ya me libre de todo y soy libre! (/*-*)/ subiré las actualizaciones mas seguido!**

* * *

¿?-¡apúrate lyn!

Lyn-¡ya voy!

Hola! Mi nombre es lyn! Bueno pues primero voy al instituto Sweet Amoris tengo 15 años y soy de una estatura promedio no soy exactamente bonita soy gordita y utilizo lentes tengo el cabello corto como el de un hombre de color blanco pero lo tiño de marrón ya que se me hace menos pesado lavarlo y cuidarlo

¿?-tu panza no te deja correr ¿eh?

Lyn-claro como tú eres plano y tienes nada que cargar

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más apareció rosa con un rollo de tela en las manos

Rosa-castiel… lyn…¡apúrense! ¡no podre terminar los trajes!

Lyn/castiel- okok

Llegamos a la casa de leigh teníamos que ayudarla a llevar las telas pero con el plano de castiel molestando no lo puedo hacer tranquila

Rosa-ven necesito tomarte las medidas castiel

Es verdad dentro de una 1 semanas justo 1 dia antes de mi cumpleaños 16 sera la obra en el instituto por mas sorprendente que parezca yo soy el personaje principal ¡la cual es una mujer sumamente hermosa!

Lyn-¡¿Por qué yo ?!

Rosa-no te quejes lyn ¡te are un hermoso vestido que ni tu misma te reconocerás!

Castiel-y una faja de pasada…

Lyn-¡te oi tomate!

Dije lanzándole un tubo de tela

Castiel-¡ey! ¡El que yo debería estar así soy yo!¡Voy a tener que besarte!

¿?-hola chicos

Lyn-¡oh! ¡Hola lysandro!

Después de que rosa terminara tomarme las medidas Sali de la casa de la casa de leigh si me quedaba mas tiempo que ideas locas se le podría ocurrir a rosa

*poss rosa *

Una vez que castiel y lyn se fueron me quede con lys acomodando las telas

Rosa-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

lys-¿de que hablas?

Rosa-no finjas ¡te gusta lyn!

El solo me miro con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras volteaba dándome la espalda

Rosa-entonces es verdad ¡te gusta!

Lys-n..no.. se de que hablas

Rosa-deberías decírselo al parecer no eres el único que se a fijado en ella

Dije subiendo a la sala para ver a leigh

*fin del poss rosa*

*poss lyn*

Lyn-¡estoy en casa!

Señora-bienvenida mi niña

lyn-hola abuelita

dije dándole un abrazo para dirigirme a mi cuarto

lyn-me voy a cambiar

señora-esta bien te espero en la cocina

*ding**dong*

Lyn-¡yo abro!

Dije bajando de las escaleras

Lyn-¿si?

En la puerta había 2 señores con un uniforme extraño como si fueran soldados antiguos o de algún castillo y en el medio otro señor con traje

Señora-quienes so- ¿Qué quieren ustedes aca?

Señor-venimos por nuestra princesa

Señora-¡el trato era hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad!

Señor-la luna…

A mi abuela se le cayó el plato que estaba secando creo que se a sorprendido mucho… ¿la luna? ¿Qué hay con eso?

Señora-pasen

Yo un poco confundida me eche a un lado para dejarlos entrar

Señora-lyn sube a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta que te lo diga

Lyn-pe..pero

Señora-sube ¡AHORA!

Subi rápidamente a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta ¿la luna?¿Que con eso? Me asome por la ventana que estaba arriba de mi cama para poder observarla

Lyn-es muy linda…

Me quede admirando su reflejo desde mi cama

*sueño*

Señora-debes quedarte aca, ellos no te deben encontrar

Niña-¿porque?

Señora-son malos quédate aca hasta que se vallan no hagas ningún ruido

Dijo cerrando la puerta del armario donde se encontraba la pequeña niña

¿?-¡¿Dónde esta la niña?!

Señora-¡salgan de mi propiedad!

¿?-vieja bruja entréganos a la niña!

Señora-¡largo!

Silencio… es lo que hubo seguido de muchos gritos y crujidos

Niña-abuelita… ¿Qué fue eso?

Señora-nada mi niña ya se fueron

Niña-¿Por qué me buscaban?

Señora-porque te quieren hacer daño

Dijo acariciándole la cabeza

*fin del sueño*

Señora-¡lyn baja tenemos que hablar!

Me levante asustada ese sueño… ¿porque recuerdo todo esto ahora?... me rasque un poco la cabeza y baje al recibidor

Señora-lyn siéntate

Solo me limite a obedecer el señor de traje me examinaba como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Qué le pasa?

Señora- si lo puedes ver aun no despierta su verdadera forma

Señor-es verdad pero no queda tiempo…

*al dia siguiente*

*pos rosa*

Desde que llegue al instituto estuve buscando a lyn pero ¿dónde se ha metido esta mujer?

Rosa-chicos ¿an visto a lyn?

Nath-al parecer no ha venido oidia

Rosa-rayos… y yo que quería sus medidas

Lys-sin embargo ¿ayer no lo hiciste?

Rosa-si pero me faltaban las medidas de sus brazos

*6 dias después*

Rosa-ahora si estoy preocupada han pasado 6 días y no tenemos noticias de ella

Alexy-y cuando fuimos a su casa no había nadie y los vecinos dijeron que una noche las vieron subir a una limosina negra

Castiel-de seguro habrá salido de viaje

Rosa-¿pero sin decirle a nadie? Y tampoco responde mis mensajes o llamadas

Armin-es verdad que es un poco raro

Rosa-mmm….

Cast-valla carro

Voltee la mirada y es verdad en la entrada había una limosina con 2 banderines

Alexy- ¿será que algún rico viene al instituto?

Todos entramos al instituto

¿?-¡ROSA!

Voltee desprevenida y solo pude ver un cabello blanco mientras la dueña me abrazaba

Rosa-¿eh? ¿Te cono-

Antes de poder continuar pude ver su cara unos ojos de un color rojo profundo

Rosa-¡¿L-L-L-LYN?!

* * *

**espero que les haiga gustado x3 de ser hasi denle like a la pag de facebook Sensualones FanFics Corazón de Melón nos ayudaria mucho GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


End file.
